


Tout est par le temps emporté

by peaceoffsheet



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: !!!!!, Angst, M/M, attention les enfants je sais pas pourquoi mais là j'étais déprimée hein, bref c'est bof, c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si court, et puis c'est super court, ouais j'écris du m&m's j'ai pas compris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceoffsheet/pseuds/peaceoffsheet
Summary: Honnêtement, juste des gens tristes qui pensent des trucs tristes. Tout le monde fini seul, tout le monde est triste, c'est génial!! (fuyez devant mon cynisme)





	

Il se redressa doucement. La lumière artificielle des lampadaires parisiens traversait les stores hâtivement tirés, et tapissait la pièce de rayures jaunes et noires. De temps en temps, une voiture passait dans la rue. La nuit était calme.  
A côté de lui, sur le lit, l’autre homme dormait profondément. Appuyé contre le mur, Manuel le regarda, et, pendant un instant, se perdit à admirer la ligne de ses épaules, la courbe de ses hanches, la pâleur de son dos, là où plus tôt, il avait inscrit ses marques. Il était à lui, rien qu’à lui, s’illusionna-t-il brièvement, avant de revenir à la réalité.  
Rien de ce fragile instant d’éternité ne saurait durer. Les caractères si complémentaires des deux hommes finiraient bientôt par obligatoirement s’opposer, et sans même qu’ils s’en rendent compte, aussi naturellement qu’ils s’étaient trouvés, il se sépareraient. Ils le savent tous les deux, mais ils ne le diront jamais. Les calculs politiques et les futures trahisons du plus jeune sont déjà en train de se construire, aux frontières floues de sa conscience, et il n’y a rien à faire pour l’en empêcher.  
Le plus âgé, quant à lui, pressent clairement tout cela, mais il sait aussi qu’il ne peut rien faire pour stopper son amant dans sa tentative d’avancer son pion sur l’échiquier politique. En cela, ils se ressemblent encore, fougueux et impitoyables dès ils perçoivent une faiblesse chez l’adversaire. Cela, même ils ont une aventure avec l’adversaire en question. Mais il voudrait juste être capable de croire aux mensonges dont il se nourrissait depuis des mois, sur la durée pendant laquelle leur relation pourraient encore se maintenir. 

Lentement, il entoure de son bras les épaules d’Emmanuel, comme pour s’agripper à lui, pour que le temps se fige, et cesse de l’emporter loin de lui. Son mouvement, aussi délicat qu’il fut, semble réveiller complètement l’autre. Leurs deux regards se croisent, et, pendant un instant, ils savent tous les deux ce que pense l’autre, ils se comprennent et ils sont liés plus qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été, au cours de de toutes les nuits qu'ils ont passées ensemble. Ils peuvent tous les deux lire la peur dans le regard de l’autre, la peur de cet avenir inconnu, qui, ils le savent, ne va pas les épargner. Ils ont peur des blessures qu’ils vont s’infliger mutuellement, volontairement, en tentant de s’arracher l’un l’autre les mots qu’ils ne se diront jamais. Et ils restent là tous les deux, et leurs regards se séparent, et ils ignorent mutuellement leurs cœurs qui battent et qui leurs hurlent de se parler. Ils restent là à regarder les lumières des lampadaires sur le mur, qui palissent, au fur et à mesure que la nuit avance, et qu’elle pâlit, et que le temps reprend son cours, tandis qu’ils restent silencieux.  
Puis, Emmanuel se redresse doucement. Il est temps qu’il se rhabille, qu’il passe chez lui pour se changer, pour tenter de s’expliquer auprès de sa femme. Manuel, soudainement, est pris d’une pulsion, il sent l’urgence de la situation, il comprend que c’est peut-être sa dernière possibilité d’empêcher ce qui arrivera d’arriver, et il lui tente vaguement d’attraper le poignet du ministre. L’autre sait ce qu’il veut lui dire, il sait l’urgence de la situation, et le regarde, et ose enfin parler.  
-Oui ? demande-t-il précipitamment.  
Et il le regarde, remplit d’espoir à l’idée que l’autre puisse avoir les mots qu’il faut pour empêcher leurs désastres futurs. Mais le courage manque brusquement à l’autre, et la chance passe. Et Manuel murmure doucement, la voix assourdie par l’émotion qu’il tente de contenir :  
-Non, rien d’important.  
Et ils se détournent tous les deux. Ils sont plus seuls, plus vides qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été. La fin du mois d’aout approche à grand pas. C’est bientôt la rentrée.

**Author's Note:**

> OUI J'ETAIS DANS LA DEPRESSION
> 
> pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, hein (si)


End file.
